


How I live my Life

by mackerell



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Development, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate Behavior, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Toxic Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerell/pseuds/mackerell
Summary: Sylvain Jose Gautier, a university student and the son of the owner of the renowned Gautier Corporation, lives a life of debauchery in the company of many women. He becomes notorious for his skirt-chasing activities along with a string of troubles he creates along the way but he doesn’t intend to change his life, clinging on to his social upbringing and his beloved sports car as his security. However, a new professor arrives to teach in his university and everything begins to fall apart.Prequel to “A New Way of Life”.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfic contains no smut (I’m debating if I should add in the ending). However, it is rated mature due to mentioned adult themes of toxic behavior such as sexual references, past abuse, heavy drinking, negative perceptions of women, and overall fuckboi behavior and toxic masculinity. Cheating will be mentioned in the first chapters (But Sylvain won’t be cheating with Byleth in the future chapters) and this will all be explored as Sylvain becomes aware of his behavior and improves himself.

A female university student stood by the bus stop patiently waiting for the next bus. Until a familiar face comes by to charm her up. He was driving a sports car, an exquisite red Chevrolet Corvette, which was unusual to see in a school setting. The man in question is obviously her classmate, Sylvain Jose Gautier, who was in fact the notorious Casanova in the university. Not to mention that he’s also the future owner of the renowned multi-million Gautier Corporation.

Sylvain pulls down his window from the fancy car to talk to his classmate. “Hey Baby, How are you doing? You know I’ve been watching you for some time during class. You seem to be alone all the time. Maybe you need someone to cheer you up? We can have a cup of tea and I can take you home later?”

Usually, any woman would never turn him down once he invited them for tea or a date. He would happily pay their expenses and especially the food, although there big chance that they could get heartbroken in the end. Well, he did have a handful of rumors about him around the campus.

“Me? Are you sure?” The woman asked a bit shocked with his informal invitation. They rarely talk in class and he would often give her a wink when they meet. She thinks that he’s interested in her.

“Yes, of course! I want to be your friend. It would be nice to get know each other.” He winked again hoping for her answer.

“Oh… I don’t seem to be busy.” She nervously brushes a strand of her hair behind seeing a handsome lad in front of her. She couldn’t resist his charisma as well as his neat and handsome appearance. The real reward here is if he likes her, she might be living a good life due to his rich upbringing and inheritance in the future.

Sylvain smiled with her usual gesture. He is well-acquainted with the mannerisms of women falling for him: Their shy smiles, the way they fondle their hair, and the way they dress to impress him. He has got it all memorized as he observed the woman in front of him. She’s around his age according to her social media and wears a lot of tight skirts and fitted clothes that often gave him the time to ogle during his free time. She indeed is another score for him and he would be greatly pleased with another woman to accompany him for tonight.

In reality, he can’t wait to break her heart later.

Nevertheless, the woman got on the car with him secretly hopeful for a good time with him.

…

His way of picking up girls persisted until his 2nd year in the University. By the time the rumors got too infamous, Sylvain started going out at night in clubs or bars hoping to find another woman to accompany him through his lonely nights. It became a ritual, he would drink heavily, find a woman, maybe if permitting, bed with her, and the next day forget everything else that happened.

It was toxic, yet here he is again putting on a black jacket and spraying some perfume to attract some inviting guests for the night. He was already out the door when a voice called him back.

“You're out late, Sylvain.”

Dimitri stood by the door as he saw Sylvain holding his car keys ready to head out into another night. The man behind him is Sylvain’s classmate and childhood friend. They take the same subject in business together even though they take different courses. Dimitri is taking up politics while Sylvain is studying in a business course. Sylvain’s parents are also quite close with Dimitri’s parents because Dimitri’s father is a politician and his step mother is a landowner of several lands around Fodlan.

“Ah Dimitri…” Sylvain smiled his voice croaking from the predictable surprise of his friend telling him about his harmful behavior _again_. Sylvain had no choice. His parents forced him to share the house with Felix and Dimitri and two other girls, who sadly had no interest in him. He knew Felix and Dimitri were there to watch his behavior and it was painstakingly draining to say at least for them and for him. 

“Is it safe to assume you've been wildly carousing with women? I'm afraid that behavior simply will not do.” Dimitri glared at him crossing his hands and scolding him of his usual behavior.

Sylvain shook his head denying his housemate’s statement. “No, I was not wildly carousing with women. There was only the one. Let's just forget you saw me, agreed?”

“Only one person…” Dimitri picked up his statement, but refused to believe in him. “Unfortunately, I can't do that.”

Sylvain gulped. He didn’t want to hear one of his long sermons again. “I get it. I don't need one of your lectures. I've got them all memorized anyway.”

Dimitri was unfazed. He literally lives beside his room. He knows all his tricks by now. “Unless you want me to talk to Ingrid…”

“Ingrid?!” Sylvain swallowed from anxiety. Ingrid is destined to be his fiancée. Her family was the owner of a small but prominent paper company in the North of Faerghus. Both his parents and hers agreed on the engagement before he went to University. Ingrid was supposed to be with Felix’s older brother Glenn, the owner of the Fradalrius Company, until his untimely death.

“Please don’t tell Ingrid. I promise I'll be better in the future. I'll stop going out at night. I'll focus more on my studies!” Sylvain begged his friend trying to avoid another earful from his fiancée. Ingrid agreed with him that they remain friends until he finished university, but his constant womanizing ways aren’t acceptable for her. It would always lead to trouble with her if she ever finds out about his little adventurers at night. Like his childhood friends, Ingrid does also care about a lot more than he thinks.

Dimitri sighed seeing Sylvain’s desperation to go out once again. “Sylvain... I'm not saying you can't enjoy yourself at night. But you must learn the art of moderation. Again and again, you end up wandering the streets until the early morning...”

This behavior was also pointed out by Felix, who accused him of his detrimental behavior. On the other hand, Dimitri was a bit lax on him and kept a watchful eye on him every night, dutifully reminding him of his studies.

“Oh come on, Dimitri. You need to get out more. Naive and uptight is no way to live your life. ” Sylvain defends himself and proposes an idea. “I'll stop going out at night, but in return, you'll go with me next time, and we'll invite some cute girls to dinner. Shall we shake on it?”

“If I do as you wish, will you truly promise to improve your behavior?” Dimitri asked.

If it persists, Dimitri won’t hesitate to give Ingrid a call about her fiancée’s bad behavior. The only way to stop Dimitri is that he can get him laid with a girl one day just for him to understand his situation. Though… maybe not, since Dimitri is a straight honor student ever since he was young and if anything happened to his studies, obviously everyone knew who to blame.

“What'd I just say? Of course I'll behave.” Sylvain lied, but somehow if Dimitri does fulfil his bargain maybe he’ll try something else rather than go out at night.

“Alright.” Dimitri gave up. This was his friend after all. He should let him slip just this once. Sylvain laughed and waved him goodbye as Dimitri went back inside the house.

Well, at least it wasn’t Felix watching him tonight. He was soundly asleep today since he recently shifted his business course inclining to a medical course which took a handful of time on his schedule. Felix did have a heated argument with his family last year about his shift in course. He showed no interest to run the Fradalrius business in the future due to his older brother, Glenn’s death. If only Sylvain could do the same as well. It wasn’t going to be easy, but hey! Hanging out with women is the most fun a guy could have, right? Sylvain smiled trying to forget his own responsibilities.

 _‘Was Felix’s course about Physical Therapy?’_ Sylvain thought to himself recalling his close friend’s course. Oh whatever, that’s how he tried to remember each woman’s name anyway by guessing.

He knows he can’t escape his philandering ways since there was a time Felix threatened to break their friendship if he ever brought another girl back to their shared home. That’s why the skirt chaser resorted to clubs as an alternative. 

If willing, he could spend a night in the girl’s place instead. No one will ever know.

…And no one will ever get hurt from his actions.

Taking out his keys, he started his engine and prepared to drive off into the endless night.

He’s going to have lots fun tonight.

…

Sylvain sat down by the bar and cursed himself. There weren’t a lot of people today. It was a Monday and everyone would be too occupied in beginning the week fresh.

Oh bother, maybe he should just drink the night away then he remembered that he was driving back today. He knows that he should drive responsibly, and debated if he would just spend the whole night in his car. Wake up the next day, and get to class when he felt sober.

“Mind if I sit here?” His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a woman’s voice.

Sylvain knew the drill. It was fortunate that he won’t be lonely today. “Well, well! It must be my lucky day today, being approached by such a beauty. I'm Sylvain Jose---” He paused as he gazed at her sharp deep blue eyes staring at him emotionlessly. Yet, he felt something like a burning sensation to his ring finger.

It was confusing... quite perplexing really. Maybe someone drugged him with his non-alcoholic drink?

“Um, yeah.” He slipped. This was the first time he stuttered because of a woman.

She nodded and took a seat right next to him. Little by little he took short glances at her as he sat there in awe memorizing her distinct features. She was probably new in the city by the way she dresses and her mannerisms were a bit unusual especially asking to sit next to him in an almost empty bar.

“I’ll just have some coffee, please.” The woman told the bartender her order.

“Nothing strong tonight, I presume?” Sylvain asked her and she looked at him curiously.

“No. Didn’t they teach women not to drink alone?” She said as the bartender handed her a coffee and she took a sip of the caffeine.

Sylvain scoffed laughing at her. “Funny that you are telling a complete stranger about this.” His eyes travelled down to her short shorts and tight black blouse that had an opening showing her cleavage, but dawdled back to her eyes again.

“Well, you don’t seem harmful.” She watched him with careful eyes and he couldn’t stop staring at them. It was almost like an impulse, he wanted her tonight. He just needed to get her to come with him somehow. He rarely felt this way before.

“Oh?” He leaned closer to her entwining both his hands so that his chin can rest on them. This was also his way to show that he was interested in her and women were frequently charmed by this body language of his.

“I'm pretty much perfect actually. If you like, why don’t I buy you a drink? You know… just lift up your spirits? I also offer you a ride home later too. You must be famished from today. Let me take good care of you tonight.” He winked flirtatiously at her using his flowery language to his appeal.

“No, thank you.” She left his gaze and concentrated on her coffee.

Sylvain’s eyes darkened from her rejection. He did experience rejection countless times too, but perhaps this woman was just playing hard to get.

“I swear, it would be fun! Me and you! Oh sorry, Introductions… My name is Sylvain Jose Gautier. I am the son of Charles Antoine Gautier, the owner of the renowned Gautier Corporation.” He smiled catching her interest with his fame and her gaze lingered back to him.

Finally, she was interested. Sylvain almost cheered himself for another catch for tonight.

“Yes, and I’m your new personal tutor and well-being staff from the University of Garegg Mach, Byleth Eisner. The university hired me to keep a watchful eye on troublesome students.” She said it so monotone that he figured out that she was serious.

Sylvain’s mouth dropped. His mind was raging in thoughts that he was caught red-handed by not his childhood friends, Professor Seteth, or even his parents. It was by a gorgeous woman that he lustfully wanted tonight.

“Well, Well, Professor Byleth! It’s so nice to get to meet you in this lovely night, right?” He put up a façade giving a joke, but she was undeterred.

“Sylvain, I saw you in the tabloid articles last year. You seem to be in a bit of a predicament around the campus.” She said concerned about his behavior. He was offering her a drink and in exchange for company just a while ago.

“My dear professor has done her research about me. I’m impressed with your interest. Did you follow me all the way here?” Sylvain took another sip of his drink washing away his nervousness. He tried to bring the question back to her.

“No, I happen to meet you by chance. I’m starting my new work tomorrow and I wanted a way to relax.” Byleth said unmoved by his question.

“Then, why don’t we spend more time together? You know, to get to know each other better, since I’ll be your new student tomorrow.” Sylvain grinned standing up and heading over to the pool table.

“You want a match with me?” Byleth raised her brow interested with his challenge.

“Yeah, but when you win this small game of billiards… I’ll pay for your drink.” He took the pool cue stick from the table and went to her side to offer it to her.

She grabbed it and peculiarly watched him. He’s clearly asking for something in return. “And what if you win?”

“Well…” Sylvain gave a short chuckle. “I want you to come with me and get to know me better tonight. I happen to have some exquisite tea back in my place.” He said without shame implying something else. He wanted to taunt her for her lack of enthusiasm with him today.

“Deal.” She said confidently and he was fascinated that she didn’t refuse such a scandalous agreement.

He took off his jacket and placed it by a chair unbuttoning a few buttons of his white polo showing a bit of his skin in his eagerness with the challenge.

“All right! This is gonna be fun!”

…

He studied her curiously: the elegant way her body bended on the table to aim the cue on the ball, the precision and accuracy she strike the balls together, and the way she stood back and observed him. Not to mention her feminine features that contributed to get him serious with the game.

Even when he was clearly losing, it doesn’t seem like it as he watched her strike her designated balls into the hole. She’s beautiful, a distinct splendor from far away. It felt so familiar yet he couldn’t pinpoint why.

“Your turn.” She called him back finally losing her turn after her failed attempt of the ball not falling for the hole and his attention drifted back to the game.

“Impressive, Professor. This should be easy." Sylvain quietly observed the position of the balls in the table. He projected their whereabouts if he ever hit a specific ball.

Then he smirked upon realizing her mistake. She’s going to lose this game. He bends over the table and in anticipation Byleth figures out her mistake.

He’s going to finish his set of balls in this turn. Upon the two last balls left standing, Sylvain quickly aimed on the cue ball ready to make it fall into the hole.

His confidence faltered when he missed his precision and the ball swerved away from the goal.

Sylvain could only smile, hiding his rage. “Whoops. Oh well.”

Byleth went back to the pool table and took a deep breath. “You lost, Sylvain.” She said softly as her careful hands and arms brought the set of her balls in the hole.

She won the game and he paid for her drink that night.

…

They walk out together after Sylvain paid the bill. Rather than give her more trouble because of his reputation, he chose to go home and have a goodnight’s rest rather than stay longer in the bar. Besides, he has a class tomorrow in the morning.

“Goodnight, Sylvain.” Byleth immediately walked away and the abrupt goodbye seemed to bother him.

“Professor!” He called her back. “You’re still not up with my offer tonight?” He asked hoping for her answer. He wanted revenge from her humiliating him with the small game they played.

She walked back to him and held his shoulders and he stiffened from her soft touches. _Maybe she’s interested with coming with him tonight,_ he thought _._ He was about to lean in to give her a kiss until she grabbed on to his jacket and threw him on the floor harshly.

“Owww!” Sylvain fell in the floor in a shock from her sudden roughness. “Hey, that’s assault!” He shouted in pain.

“No, it’s self-defense to tell you that I’m not interested.” She said calmly patting her hands together to get rid of the dirt.

“You’re a professor! You’re not supposed to harm your students!” Sylvain gripped the floor pushing himself up on his feet. He tapped his jacket from the dust contracted from the ground.

He was about to say something, but he stops as he meets her gaze staring at her dull eyes clearly threatening him that if he ever fought back, he knows there would be another trip to Seteth’s office or the hospital to be more exact.

“Try not to be like this to other women too. Worst things might happen to you. I promise you that.” She sighed giving him a warning about his skirt-chasing activities.

“Got it. Good to go. Thank you Professor.” He smiled again hiding his true feelings and she just simply walked away not even bothering to look back at his pathetic appearance.

…

Sylvain sat on his car ready to return back home and he tightly gripped the steering wheel before turning on the engine.

“I can't believe it, I lost to her... Well, not much more I can do here. I better get home and get ready for tomorrow.” He shook off those furious thoughts and he sees her form walking away from afar. He honestly admired her, the way she stared at him, and her simple mannerisms appear to get him engrossed with her all the more, although he despaired that she wasn’t a student. She was his professor.

“BZZZZT”

His phone vibrated sending him a notification from his social media. It was a new message from the girl he hanged out with last week.

\--------------------------------

I miss you xoxo

  * Kate



\---------------------------------

If only his professor would give him the same attention as this text, he pondered. Nevertheless, he sent Kate a message back expecting for her reply on asking her for another date the next day.

…He just never knew what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt of slow-burn and dealing with toxic themes loosely inspired by personal and heard experiences from my life. Hope I succeed (crosses fingers from anxiety).  
> Any questions or feedback is appreciated. If there is anything needed to be tagged, please leave a comment and I'll get it tagged properly.


	2. Archery Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain meets his new professor and joins the new and established archery club. Some drama happens along the way.

Hours before Byleth meets Sylvain for the first time, Byleth meets with Professor Seteth, a renowned children’s storybook author, and a long time academic coordinator at the University of Garreg Mach.

“I apologize for calling you in so suddenly. Please, sit.” Seteth gestured to Byleth to take a seat by his office.

Byleth quietly sat down in one of the empty chairs of his office while Seteth shuffles some papers around his desk. “Thank you for hiring me the other day.” She said breaking the silence and Seteth gave a slight smile.

“Do you want some tea or coffee?” Seteth asked still in the process of finding a specific paper in the messy desk.

“No, thank you.” Byleth politely replied feeling grateful for his hospitality.

“Then let’s get right to business.” Seteth pulled out a folder. “There is a matter I would like to discuss with you.” He takes out the student’s registration forms and displayed it all in alphabetical order in his desk.

Byleth studied each of the forms curiously preoccupied on how she could manage each student.

“What do we need to discuss?” She spoke as Seteth took a deep breath.

“Since you will be my assistant for your first year, I would like to tell you about your potential students this semester.” He points to the forms below. “It’s a coincidence, but most of the students in our class come from prominent families around Fodlan. They are to be the future leaders of their business if they are to graduate here successfully.”

“I’m not sure if you are aware, Mr. Blaiddyd, is the son of a politician from Faerghus. He passed the entrance exams with the highest marks.” Seteth hands her Dimitri’s profile allowing her to skim the contents of the form. “The boy has a lot of potential, so we need to keep an eye on his marks because he currently is applying to run in the government next year, so we need to keep track of his achievements when writing a recommendation letter in the future.”

“I understand.” Byleth wrote it down on her post-it notes.

“Good.” Seteth hands her another form with the first name written ‘Felix’. “Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Apparently, he is supposed to run the Fraldarius business when he graduates, but he recently shifted his course. It doesn’t matter if he plans to abandon his family business, but what is more important is that he is currently still grieving about his older brother’s sudden death. Since we are both in charge of the _well-being services_ , we have to encourage him to find a way to relax and enjoy being a student.” Byleth saw the angry stare of Felix in the picture and she had her doubts if she is capable enough to be his professor.

“Mr. Molinario and Mr. Ubert are under scholarship from different well-known foundations in Fodlan. This means that they must maintain their marks or else the scholarship would be withdrawn.” Byleth studiously took more notes as she saw the cheerful smile of Ashe and the professional look of Dedue in the pictures. They seem to be nice and hardworking students and even with the stoic face Dedue in the picture, Byleth appreciate the manner on how his eyes shine proudly in the picture.

“Ms. Galatea is the future owner of the Galatea Paper Company in Faerghus. She is as diligent and excellent as Mr. Blaiddyd, but…” Seteth scowls picking up a form and handing it to Byleth.

“She is engaged to Mr. Gautier. Have you heard of him?” Seteth asked a bit apprehensive about this certain student.

“My father only told me the news last year. Was he the next owner of the Gautier Company?” Byleth reads Sylvain’s form noticing the several incidents attached to his form.

“Well done. He caused us a lot of trouble last year, tarnishing the name of the university due to his skirt chasing activities.” Seteth shakes his head feeling stressed on this exact student. “He is almost to the point of expulsion with that incident of dating the daughter of Governor Rowe and cheating on her later on.”

“Isn’t he in well-being services?” Byleth wondered how this student lasted so long despite his infamous ways.

“Yes he is, but he never comes to counseling. He makes up too many excuses that just irritate me because he has a lot of potential.” Seteth said tirelessly. It seems that he still has faith in this student.

“I see…” Byleth agreed, but this means that she has a lot of responsibilities to fulfill.

“I’m telling you all this due to our shared responsibilities. We need to enlighten our students that it’s okay to ask for help and that we, as professors, need to plan more recreate activities so our students can appreciate their university life before they enter the real world.”

Byleth only nodded in response and Seteth took a sip of his tea.

“That’s why we hired you because you are only a few years older than them. You can understand them at the better level than I am. Can I please leave this responsibility with you?” Seteth asked telling her the truth on why she is qualified for the job.

“I’m a bit worried, but I’ll try.” Byleth lowered her head. She doubted herself for being qualified enough for this job.

“I see. That is what I expected to hear. You don’t have to worry about anything. I, as well as Rhea, put my faith in you so you should feel at ease. I will do all that is within my power to help you.” Seteth said reassuring the new professor of her doubts.

“Thank you.” She gave a half-smile but her eyes continuously stared on Sylvain’s registration form.

 _‘I’m going to teach these students.’_ She thought and she never expected that she ran into him in a bar later that night.

…

_“I'm pretty much perfect actually. If you like, why don’t I buy you a drink? You know… just lift up your spirits? I also offer you a ride home later too. You must be famished from today. Let me take good care of you tonight.”_

She listened to his flirty words and finally understood all the worse rumors about this man. He was already hitting on women he just happens to meet, anticipating another lustful night with him. She did knock some sense into him last night, but here he is again in her class. He came earlier than most students and was seated at the back just beside Dedue. His clothes complimented his toned form. He even unbuttoned a few buttons on his polo just the same as last time hoping to get more unwanted attention. It seems like a joke but he pretended as if there was no one who cared about his presence or his philandering ways, oddly enough, there were many students pinning on his looks just a while ago.

Nevertheless, there was something about him that seemed so strange. Sylvain may look happy and tempting to look at, but his eyes were full of loathing, almost the same as yesterday. 

Around 5 minutes before the class starts, Ashe and Mercedes enter the classroom and they took up a seat at the second row of the classroom just behind Ingrid and Dimitri.

Mercedes gave her a smile. “A new professor! How exciting.” She innocently giggled interested that she looked almost the same age as them.

Byleth wanted to reply but she glanced at the computer screen, it was already time for class. _Maybe later_ she muttered to herself.

Calling the attention of the class, she opened the slides begin the start of a new semester. The slides contained about short introductions, the expectations of the subject, and the grading system of their essays and exams. The students were impressed that their professor was almost the same age as them so they agreed with Byleth that she can use first name basis in the class.

During class, Byleth kept track on her students: Dimitri and Ingrid are said to be ‘excellent students’ by Seteth. True enough, they did show their interest in the subject and asked a lot of questions. The two of them almost look like siblings on the way they dress. They seem to wear clothes that are more inclined to a professional business setting: the collared polo, dark slacks and neat hairstyles. They look like the students who were actually going to run in the student council.

Even so, Byleth is mindful of the other students in her class since Seteth gave her a short seminar about her job responsibilities. Upon observing the other students, Ashe and Dedue wore modest and comfortable clothes. Mercedes wore a long dress that complimented her willingness to the class discussion and she explained the sample case study well.

Finally after a few hours, the class is finished.

“Any questions?” Byleth asked if anyone needs any more clarifications based on the module and the topics. Then to her surprise Sylvain, who clearly showed the least interest during her class, raised his hand.

“Hey Professor, you said in your introductions that Professor Seteth would be teaching us too.” He said smiling at her and the same look of rage in his eyes persisted again.

“Yes, he will be teaching you next week. Not me.” Byleth said formally answering his question.

“Awww… That’s such a shame, when I’m starting to enjoy this class because of you.” Sylvain winked at her, but Byleth ignored the context of his statement.

“Sylvain!” Ingrid stood up and by instinct she threw a small eraser at him. The eraser’s aim was precisely accurate and it hit him straight on the forehead. It was an unusual behavior but everyone in the class was used to it. All of them didn’t pay much attention on the skirt chaser or his fiancée. It gives the impression that Ingrid had done this a lot more in the past year too.

“Owww!!!” Sylvain jerked backwards back to his seat and the bruise from the notebook was visible on his forehead.

“Serves you right for staying out late last night and hitting on the professor today!” Ingrid screamed angrily. She was tired of her fiancée continuing his indecent activities all year round.

“Ingrid, please don’t throw anything in my class. I don’t want any of you getting hurt.” Byleth said calmly easing the tension of her student.

Ingrid looked down disappointedly “Sorry Professor. But he deserves it for soiling your dignity as a professor.” Ingrid sighed and told Byleth that the other professors, such as Manuela, allowed her harsh behavior during class mainly to help her childhood friend behave.

“He is still a student in this class. I will be watching out for him instead.” Byleth disagreed on that behavior and worriedly walked to the back of the classroom to check on her student.

“Sylvain, are you okay?” She said soothingly and her student turned to look at her with the same raging eyes as last night.

“Thank you for your kindness Professor.” He smiled, but there was something that Byleth observed, it was not as sincere as it shows. “It’s such an honor that my beautiful professor cares so much about me. Why don’t we have a lunch together? my treat of course!” He said coquettishly making Ingrid clench her fists in disgust.

“No thank you… Although…” Byleth said emphasizing her voice. “I’m inviting everyone to sign up for the newly established archery club. Maybe you can join too, and we can discuss about lunch together there.” Byleth returned him the same expression he mirrored: a smile with something dark lurking underneath. Sylvain did pick up on this and he kept silent.

The whole class erupted in awe and excitement from the club. They did request for that club last year. Dimitri and Ashe expressed their profound interest in joining and Byleth felt relief when Ingrid and Dimitri talked about letting Felix join as well.

“Thank you and class is over. Feel free to leave the room.” Byleth said as she went back to the teacher’s desk closing the computer and the projector.

She caught glance of the skirt chaser watching her for a few seconds. Somehow, their eyes seem to convey their initial thoughts on each other. It was mysterious, yet that lingering glance conveyed a feeling of revenge and a challenge to see who would win this small game of teases. It was almost like a board game where you have to think critically on the move of your next opponent.

She took this in mind knowing that he would continue this onslaught on her for the rest of the semester. She watched in response silently telling him as he passed by her side. _‘I won’t let you seduce me.’_ And somehow, he took note of this as he left the room silently following a chatty Dimitri, Dedue and Ingrid.

…

In two weeks’ time, the newly established building of the University provided an archery room for the club. A taster event was sent to all the university students’ email asking their interest if they would want to join a fresh start in a new club.

Seteth looked proud at the list and he sent a forwarded email to Byleth to let her know about her plans with the club.

Byleth received this and happily, she printed the list of students who signed up for the taster event.

  1. Dimitri
  2. Lysithea
  3. Annette
  4. Ingrid
  5. Ferdinand
  6. Mercedes
  7. Dedue
  8. Felix
  9. Ignatz
  10. Ashe



…. Finally stopping at the last person, Hilda. Byleth felt accomplished with the long list as it listed around 20 students in total.

She did frown however because the student that she was expecting the most didn’t sign up for the taster event. Her plan with Seteth was to provide a sporty recreation course for the students to enjoy and it proved to be successful as the expected number of students joining was around 5. The goal here was to share a bond with the students and gain some feedback from them to improve the well-being services.

Byleth read the list again while calming her thoughts on her expectations for that day.

…

On the day of the taster event, Byleth was cleaning out the place and preparing the materials used for the event. The atmosphere was quiet and almost peaceful--- although, it was interrupted due to an _early bird_.

“Professor.” Felix entered the room and he greeted Byleth albeit casually showing his doubt whether she is as talented as they say. Like Ingrid, his appearance was neat, with his hair tied properly for the event, and he brought an extra set of clothes as written in the instructions from the email. He actually came 50 minutes before the event, showing his diligence and interest for today.

Byleth acknowledged his presence, a little proud that he wasn’t going to be trouble today, and asked him to wait for a while for the other students to arrive. Before Felix even replied, his phone rang loudly and he frowned. It looks as if he didn’t want to answer it. However, he still answered the phone.

“Sylvain, are you really coming to the building? You said you wanted to join?” Felix was annoyed with the person on the other line. Byleth heard his conversation and listened intently hoping that troublesome student would take this opportunity to join.

“Yeah, Dimitri and Ingrid are coming too. What do you mean a date? Come here right this instant or I’ll tell Ingrid!” Felix said angrily still on the line with his friend.

“I’m on the way! I’m on the car right now!” Sylvain’s voice was heard and Felix dropped the phone.

“No hope, pathetic.” Felix muttered and he saw Byleth listening to the conversation.

“Ah, so you’re the new staff in charge of student well-being.” He studied her curiously that she looks almost the same age as him.

“Yes I am and that’s why we have clubs like this. I heard that this club was requested last year.” Byleth replied.

“I am interested to see how far you can go just like the previous professor who immediately resigned in a month.” Felix did not show an ounce of respect on her and Byleth could already understand why he needed to be in her well-being services.

“If you think you are better than me, then why don’t we have an archery match before the others arrive?” Byleth challenged him and Felix favorably did not refuse. He wanted a good challenge after all.

…And just like that, he lost to her before the others arrived.

...

When Dimitri and Ingrid arrived, they were taken aback by Felix’s disheartened demeanor. Felix keeping his pride, refused to say anything to them.

While Felix was mopping around at the corner, Dimitri gave Byleth a small conversation.

“Ah Professor, I would like to apologize for the actions of my housemate and childhood friend, Sylvain.” He bowed showing his sincerity and decorum.

“I understand. I noticed you leave it Ingrid to do the disciplining.” Byleth gazed at Ingrid who was in the corner talking to a sad Felix.

“Ah, well…” Dimitri stuttered a bit of a shock with his professor’s words. "Sylvain doesn’t listen to us, he’s always going around so the only thing I do is to remind him. Oh, and Ingrid is his fiancée and she has a much better authority on him than me.”

“Aren’t you his friends? You can tell him how you all feel with what he is doing.” Byleth gave another point.

“Yes we do! But he is our friend! We accept him for who he is.” Dimitri said emphasizing about some kind of _bro code_ with Felix and Sylvain.

“Dimitri, I know we all just met after a few weeks, but I want you to think about it… You accept Sylvain, that’s great and it is such an honorable mention that you all care for him. However, is this why you accept him? You accept his toxic behavior? You tolerate this behavior?” Byleth asked raising her head trying to figure out why his friends allow him to persist in this manner. She took careful note on Sylvain’s friends. They were all neat, proper, and studious. Sylvain was different; he indulged in misfortune and problems that he has caused himself.

“N-No, it’s not that professor, we been friends for so long. It would be a **shame** if we just end our friendship.” Dimitri said and finally, Byleth understood a small part of how Sylvain fell into this behavior. His own male friends were sticking by the _bro code_. It was something like _‘Don’t abandon your bro, no matter what problems he caused for others.’_

“Dimitri, have you even thought about Ingrid? She’s a woman and Sylvain likes women. He breaks their hearts, he cheats on them, and he does things that are shown in tabloid articles depicting his scandal. I don’t think women should the ones talking to him. It should be the male friends that cares about him the most.”

“I did talk some sense to him.” Felix approached them overhearing their conversation. “I don’t want to be closer to him anymore, professor.”

“Is this why you shifted course?” Byleth asked curious on his statement.

“Yes, partly.” Felix nodded showing his seriousness with their talk. “Anyway, I don’t want to indulge on the details about the rest of the stories regarding my shift in course but I do still care about Sylvain. I just can’t take it anymore. It was always me giving and he won’t do the same. I want him to stop with his own foolishness.”

“I do want the same.” Dimitri mustered a response. “But professor, we are so tired of him. Maybe you really meant it… maybe it’s time to cut him off.”

“Don’t cut him off until you tried to help him, you are his friends, you need to take the extra mile, until you know you had done enough." Byleth said.

"Professor, we have checked on him constatntly. We fought with him, we told him all our woes, but he wouldn't stop..." Dimitri said shaking is head from frustration.

"I also heard from Professor Seteth that Sylvain never attended well-being services last year. Did you guys ever force him to go…?”

The two looked at each other and after a few seconds, they shook their heads showing that they never tried anything for Sylvain’s improvement. They actually had their own problems to attend to.

“Sorry professor. We are so busy… we forgot…” Dimitri’s voice faltered realizing the truth to their friendship. They were still lacking in building their strong friendship, all along, Dimitri thought that the foundation of their friendship was secure and sturdy for many years.

“Did I do the right thing? I ignored him most of the time? Maybe he’ll get it.” Felix spoke up wondering where he went wrong in correcting his friend.

“As long as you voiced out your feelings to him, I think you will do well.” Byleth said and she continued. “You are Sylvain’s friends. Mind helping him out for him to recover?”

The two looked at each other again and they turn back to their professor.

“We will try.”

One way or another, Byleth could feel that their friendship with the skirt chaser was not going to end well.

…

After a few minutes, the taster event has begun and many students started to arrive in the venue. Felix was miserable at first (since his defeat and the private sermon of his close friend) but when he had a small chat with Annette, it suddenly shifted into a small friendship. The two seem to get along fine.

Dedue had a difficult time holding the bow although Mercedes, Lysithea and Ashe were nice enough to show him how to use it properly.

Dimitri and Ingrid displayed their exceptional talents showing that they took archery lessons before. Byleth contemplated on listing them as part of the competitive team when they have a chance to join friendly competitions with the other universities.

After an hour, Hilda came by late. She told everyone that she was interested in joining but put up an act that she wasn’t good enough. She actually did very well with the bow. Ferdinand and Ignatz were surprised on her skill and they expressed that they might need to practice more if they would commit to this club.

Surprisingly, Sylvain did arrive 30 minutes later with a student named Kate around his arm. Kate signed up for the taster event and she tried it with heavy difficulty.

“Awww… baby. You have to hold the bow like this.”

Sylvain commended her by putting his hand on her back helping her aim the bow properly.

Byleth saw the couple flirting with each other and she got a little repelled by their publicity. “Sylvain, you are teaching her wrong and let me tell you that you haven’t even signed up for the taster event. Why are you here?” She said trying to separate them since the other students felt a bit uncomfortable along with Ingrid raging in the background.

“But Professor! I signed up just an hour ago! You have to update your records later.” Sylvain grinned as he took a bow and arrow from Byleth and Kate was still sticking by his arm.

“Alright, show me what you got.” Byleth said exhausted by his consistent flirting.

It was hilarious because Sylvain failed to even aim properly, his stance and posture was unreliable, and he often messed up.

“Damn.” Sylvain gathered a sigh demonstrating his sloppiness to his date and especially to the other students in the venue. The whispers around the room now have begun.

“He’s so bad at archery. Who would have known?”

“Is it because he just wanted to show a girl how it’s done?”

“Maybe he is after the new professor?”

**“That’s enough!”**

The professor said silencing the students.

“Let’s not talk ill of each other specifically to the person doing the archery. Besides, this is only a taster event. I’ll be listing the teams that did a great impression to me next week.” Byleth said noting them about the beginner teams and the competitive teams to which the students could not reply. They became anxious on their performance more so than ever.

“Just try your best. Don’t worry.” Byleth sweetly gave a small smile and the tension of the room became better. It was like a load was lifted off from her scolding a few seconds ago.

Glancing at Sylvain, the same look during class remained back to his eyes. Perhaps it was a form of victory for her, since she saw his terrible expression with his archery.

Sylvain dismally returned the bow back to her and she took it back almost smirking at him.

…

The taster event was over, most students have left the place except for a few--- particularly Sylvain and Kate who were still busy sweetly talking to each other.

The peaceful chatter was suddenly broken when another woman approached them furiously screaming.

“Kate! That’s my boyfriend! How dare you!” This woman was Byleth’s student in another class, her name was Lauren. She was in tears ready to release all her tension on the cheater, albeit more on the woman rather than the real problem itself.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kate huddled over to Sylvain hugging him and Lauren grit her teeth in anger.

“You backstabbing bitch! You promised me that you would help me be closer to him and here you are… fucking with him?” She said incoherently shouting all the foul words from her mouth on her supposed friend.

“Listen Lauren, I’m not fucking with him. He messaged me first.” Kate winked still nuzzling closer on his chest.

“Sylvain--- How could you?!” Lauren gave a strangled cry from the traitorous act of her _boyfriend_.

“You think I'd cheat? On you, baby? Never. Come on, you should know me better than that. You're the only one for me. I swear.” Sylvain said it so two-faced. It was definitely a big white lie seeing him wrapped around with Kate.

“What?! That isn't why I'm — You — You're worse than I thought!” Lauren sniffled. She has had enough! Her heart was broken in so many ways possible. This was the last straw and took off quickly crying harshly as she left.

Kate let go of her current date and she smiled. “I’m thankful you choose me.”

“Um, I do. I did also choose Matilda, Katie, Rosie…” Sylvain was listening off other names on the dates he would have for tomorrow and Kate frowned. She slapped him on the face and left as well.

“You're a jerk.” Felix saw the whole situation escalate and he grabbed Sylvain’s shirt pushing him to ground.

“Hey, that was between me and her, not you. But you know how it is. Most relationships, they end in heartbreak. Anyway, I don't know why she's so upset about me dating other girls. She didn't care before she found out, why does she care now? I really do hate seeing a girl cry.”

“Is that a fact? “Dimitri glared him with rage.

“It doesn't seem that way.” Ingrid said crossing her arms.

Sylvain put his arms in retaliation and defence from them. “I swear it's the truth! My heart's in a million pieces right now. It’s just the worst...”

“Sylvain, I’m sorry, but this has to stop. We are all tired from hearing the same words over and over again and you breaking each person’s trust and loyalty. We had enough. If you don’t change right now, I swear…” Dimitri said sighing sadly and exhausted.

“What? What are you all gonna do? Cut our friendship after building it after so many years?”

Time and time again, he would not stop and here he is again testing them. They were all already so tired of him and they had done so many things for him... and yet...

Maybe this was it. It was really the time. 

…To cut him off **for now**. 

“Goodbye Sylvain.” Felix said walking away and the rest followed.

“Calm down—it was only a joke! You've really got no sense of humor, you guys! Come on!” Sylvain called them back but to no avail, he turned back to his professor.

“So, Professor, do you enjoy spying on people? You look like you've got something to say. So say it.” He said watching her small movements.

“Sylvain, you do realize you broke both Kate and Lauren’s hearts for cheating on them both.”

“Come on, Professor! You saw the scandal around me! I do wonder why you all are over me---“

Byleth slapped him.

“That’s assault!” Sylvain rubbed his cheek frowning at her.

“No, it’s to get you back on your track. I hope you recognize what you have done. You not only broke women’s hearts, but also good friends as well.” She said and she walked away to let him reflect on her words.

Watching her finally leave the venue, Sylvain touched his cheek. They were both slapped from two different women today, including his professor. He smiled, all he could do was scoff at himself for being such a heart-breaker.

Yet the professor’s words resonated in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Comparing to the game, Sylvain was always out alone and the only people who were able to take hold of him and point out his ways were Mercedes, Ingrid, Felix, and Byleth. Mercie and Byleth did a better job in finding out the root of his problems. Dimitri and the other blue lions did mention something, but it never developed deeply as his A supports.  
> \- Also, I do value that friendship is **not only** accepting each other. It is also an opportunity to improve with your friend and help them with their toxic attitudes and behavior.
> 
> \- On another note, It's almost Sylvain's birthday. Hopefully, I can add another chapter to the sequel about some more fluff. :)


End file.
